


Broken Wings

by ZeEpicFangirl



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's nesting and it leads to him and Sam getting into an argument before Gabriel storms out and picks a fight he probably shouldn't have picked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

Pain. Fiery pain. Scorching hot pain all along his back. That was all Gabriel could feel as he lay helpless in a pool of his own blood. The first three days he had stayed hopeful that Sam would come. That he had been forgiven and Sam would save him but now he wasn't so sure. “Dear brother you can't still be thinking Samuel will save you. You pushed him away too many times. You are alone to be my toy until I choose to free you or kill you. No one else even knows you're missing.” An angel just out of Gabriel's eyesight muttered mockingly and Gabriel wanted to scream. _Sam will come for me. Sam loves me. I have to live for Sam..._ He chanted mentally trying to ignore the pain he felt as his wings were slowly being burnt away along with his grace. _Please Sam... Please... I'm sorry._

“Are you sure? Cas, it's not like him to be gone this long. Sure we got in a fight but last time we fought he was a sobbing mess in a few hours and once I let him come back he held onto me for days afraid I'd leave him. Gabriel's the clingy type so him being gone this long is wrong. Please check again.” Sam begged over the phone before hanging up and pacing again. It was his fault Gabriel was missing. Castiel insisted it was nothing to worry about and that Gabriel would wonder back in his own time but Sam just had a feeling in his gut something was wrong. “Ugh, why did we have to get in that fight? Why did I have to be such a stubborn ass? We should have handled this like adults.” He muttered as he pulled at his hair sure he'd be bald before he saw his angel again. _If I see him again that is..._ His mind added darkly without his permission.

Four days earlier they had been fine. Sam had made pancakes for breakfast with strawberry syrup and chocolate milk special just for Gabriel who had been a bit off at the time. Sitting down to eat Sam had asked if everything was alright and Gabriel had explained he was nesting and not to worry about it. Of course this lead to Sam asking Castiel to tell him what exactly nesting was and if there was anything he could do to get his angel back to his normal self rather then the morose thing he had become sitting curled in a ball on the couch and watching soap operas like a chick.

Castiel had explained that nesting was something all angels went through after finding their mate where they started longing for a family of their own and started to want to settle down and have fledglings. Of course being that Sam was both male and a hunter, children were a no go and even a dog was a stretch in Sam's book. Still he didn't want Gabriel moping around either and he had always wanted a family of his own even if he didn't think now was the best time and set out to talk to Gabriel and see if they could figure something out.

It didn't end well. Sam didn't quite remember who had started yelling first but he was sure he had started the argument when he said he didn't think Gabriel was mature enough to raise a child without him being there to supervise both of them, though he had meant it as a joke. Gabriel got offended and Sam got angry and they both ended up in a screaming match that he was surprised didn't end with the cops being called to their apartment. Gabriel decided he needed air and took off and Sam eventually cooled down soon regretting causing the argument with his big mouth. After waiting and waiting for Gabriel to come home Sam soon went out looking which lead him to where he was now, three days later with no idea what happened to his trickster archangel and feeling like shit for everything.

Gabriel was broken, bloody, and half dead when his captor finally grew bored of him and had him tossed out to die on the streets. The other angel, Azariel, thought it would be nice for Sam to find him just to watch him die in his arms but Gabriel had managed to summon up a last burst of strength once he was out and got to a phone calling Sam and slumping to the ground without even being able to say a word. Still just hearing Sam's panicked voice promise he would be there five minutes tops eased some of the stress and worry he had felt. Sam would protect him once he arrived and Gabriel could sleep...

Sam rushed to Gabriel's side after getting the call pulling the angel into his arms and petting his hair with one hand while the other checked desperately for a pulse his whole body sagging with relief when he found one. He quickly called up Dean and Cas telling them he needed help and Gabriel was hurt bad before meeting up with them in the bunker and laying Gabriel on the table so they could work on him. He felt sick with guilt that he was the reason his mate was like this but he was determined to get him better and make it up to him.

After several hours of worry and work Gabriel was as healed as best as they could get him and Sam was laying by his side refusing to leave him for a moment in his condition. Castiel had told him about how his wings had been burnt away and that they may never be able to grow back before he and Dean started searching for the ones that had hurt Gabriel. It was beyond even Lucifer to inflict such damage to another angel so Castiel was sure it had to have been done by one of a few groups of angels that had been cast out by even his fallen brother for their cruelty. Sam didn't really care at the moment because until Gabriel woke up and things were cleared up between them, he was his number one, two, and three priorities.

“S-Sammy?” Gabriel asked softly waking up sore but feeling less pain then before. It also helped he was exactly where he wanted to be in Sam's arms safe and sound.

“I'm here Gabe. I'm so sorry for everything. I didn't mean to hurt you or upset you. I was joking with that statement really. You'd be a great parent, better then me, and I'd love to have that with you. I'm just... I'm scared and now I got you hurt so bad and you probably hate me but I love you and I was so worried and-” Sam started to ramble but Gabriel cut him off with s swift kiss.

“I love you too Sammy. I'm glad to be home and it isn't your fault. I was angry so I went looking for trouble. I was angry at myself, not you. I knew you were joking but... I just felt like I let you down and you could have done so much better then having to look after me all the time. But I love you taking care of me. That's why I act like that. No one else has ever taken care of me but you do and it feels so nice. Please don't blame yourself.” He said weakly and Sam nodded curling around Gabriel's smaller body when it began to shake trying to warm him up and it seemed to work since the tremors stopped.

“I love taking care of you. You give my life purpose and if not for you I don't know where I'd be. I want to have a family with you Gabriel and I know you'll be a great parent. We can adopt, get a dog, two cats, and a guinea pig for Cas. Just please forgive me for being a stupid ass, okay?” Sam whispered against Gabriel's hair as the archangel relaxed in his arms.

“It sounds perfect Sam. I forgive you as long as you forgive me for being a needy, clingy girl sometimes and asking so much of you.” Gabriel countered and Sam chuckled kissing him softly.

“I forgive you too. Sleep. Cas and Dean are out taking care of things right now so you're safe. I got you.” He whispered softly and that's how Cas and Dean found the two of them later; curled together on the couch with barely any room between them each with a soft smile glad to be back together.


End file.
